


Come with the water

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Onsen sex, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri smiles unbidden at him as he walks into the water, not trying to hide his appreciative glances. Now, Yuuri moves to him directly, Victor his aim, his goal, and so easily tucks himself into Victor’s arms, twisting to rest his back to Victor’s front.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	Come with the water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betsybonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsybonbon/gifts).



Coming back to Hasetsu always feels like coming home. There’s something that settles in Victor’s chest when they step over the threshold of Yu-Topia, the familiar smell of food and beer and something very Katsuki flooding Victor’s nose, reminding him of the almost full year he spent here, getting to know skating in a new way, getting to know Yuuri, getting to know himself. Coming back also reminds him of the summer after, when he and Yuuri had been living in Russia during the final push of the season, coming back to Japan to relax after all the ice shows were done. 

Coming back to get married. 

They’re back again now, in the middle of the competing season, two weeks to the NHK trophy in which both of them are competing. They’ve decided to stay at Yu-Topia in the lead up to it, to settle in the time zone they’ve said, but it’s more than that. It’s a chance to get away from the competitiveness of their now home rink, a chance to just be Victor and Yuuri. 

Victor sinks into the onsen, and it warms him to the core. It’s nostalgia to come back like this, in the middle of the Grand Prix series, having spent the entire day at the Ice Castle practicing. Then, it had been a tentatively growing thing between them, the almost, the growing, the close yet so far. Back then they had both been afraid of so many things, hiding and assuming. 

It’s different now. 

Now, Yuuri smiles unbidden at him as he walks into the water, not trying to hide his appreciative glances. Now, Yuuri moves to him directly, Victor his aim, his goal, and so easily tucks himself into Victor’s arms, twisting to rest his back to Victor’s front. 

“I’ve been longing for this all day,” Yuuri says with a sigh, and Victor shuffles, giving Yuuri space to sit between his legs properly. He’s so beautiful, and Victor smiles, letting his hands roam over Yuuri’s body, feeling out his hips, his chest, his stomach. Yuuri hums in content, his dark hair falling softly over his forehead, leaning back against Victor’s shoulder. Victor dips down to kiss his jaw, and Yuuri humms again, a little bit more like a moan now, pressing his oh so lovely ass back against Victor’s groin. Victor’s cock stirs, clearly interested, and he’s sure that Yuuri feels it, since he does it again, making even more blood rush down to Victor’s groin. 

They don’t say anything, but Yuuri continues to move, and soon Victor is fully hard under the water, his erection pressed between his own stomach and Yuuri’s cheeks and lower back. So teasing, so good. 

Victor lets his right hand tangle with Yuuri’s, lifting it so he can look at that gleam, look at the rings that they gave each other when they promised to be together always, to love each other always. It makes Victor feel incredibly warm, and it has nothing to do with the warm water surrounding them. He pulls Yuuri’s fingers to his mouth, and he presses a kiss to the gold, his other hand moving down, down, resting in the juncture where Yuuri’s hip meets his thigh. He caresses teasingly with his fingers in, where he knows Yuuri’s hard cock is standing, even though he hasn’t seen or touched it yet. 

“You did so well today, Yuuri” Victor purrs, moving his hand further in, wrapping around the base of his husband’s erection. The effect is instant. Yuuri gasps, his back arching, sinking a little further into the water. 

“Viten’ka I- mmmh not in the onsen,” Yuuri gaps, but it’s a weak excuse, especially since his hips buck into Victor’s fist, a blush spreading prettily across the bridge of his nose. 

“Sssh, let me spoil you,” Victor whispers, pulling his hand up slowly. Yuuri moans again, his dark eyes falling close as he tips his head even further back. 

“Ah, aaah,” Yuuri moans, and Victor can’t look away from him, feels completely mesmerized by the sight of his blush, the way he bites into his plush lip, the way he feels I’m Victor’s hand. 

“You were so beautiful on the ice today, I had such a hard time concentrating on skating myself, I just want to stand and watch you move,” Victor says. It’s true. Yuuri is gorgeous always, but there is something completely enchanting about him as he skates, crafting stories from movement, musicality from toes to fingertips. “I can barely keep my hands away either.” 

“Don’t, dont, don’t stop,” Yuuri gasps, and Victor doesn’t, increasing the pace of his hand, the other moving Yuuri’s hand down again so he can press his lips to Yuuri’s ring. 

“You’re the most beautiful husband,” Victor says as he flicks his wrist over Yuuri’s erection just so, and Yuuri moans loudly, the hand Victor’s not holding digging into Victor’s thigh. He’s close, Victor can tell from the way his breath increases, the way he moans, the way he fucks into Victor’s fist. 

Yuuri comes with a cry of Victor’s name, and Victor watches, letting their entangled hands dip under the surface so he can hold Yuuri close as he pants, coming down from the high of orgasm. 

“Mmh,” Yuuri hums, more content than a moan now, and Victor peppers kisses to his jaw until Yuuri turns to claim his mouth. He smiles once he pulls away, pushing away from Victor’s body. 

“Where are you going?” Victor asks, and Yuuri’s smile turns into a smirk as he tangles their fingers together again, tugging Victor up. 

“To suck you off in the showers,” he answers, and Victor lest out a gasp as Yuuri giggles, and then follows his husband oh so easily out of the water. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
